A cellular network includes base stations for wirelessly communicating with mobile devices located within the network's cells. For example, base stations can transmit signals to mobile devices via a downlink (DL) channel and receive signals from the mobile devices via an uplink (UL) channel. In the case of a cellular network operating using frequency division duplexing (FDD), the downlink and uplink channels are separated in the frequency domain such that the frequency band operates using a pair of frequency channels.
A mobile device may be unable to communicate with any base stations when located in a portion of the cellular network having poor or weak signal strength. For example, the mobile device may be unable to communicate with a particular base station when the mobile device is separated from the base station by a large distance. Additionally, structures such as buildings or mountains can interfere with the transmission and/or reception of signals sent between a mobile device and a base station.
To improve a network's signal strength and/or coverage, a radio frequency (RF) signal booster can be used to amplify signals in the cellular network. For example, the signal booster can be used to amplify or boost signals having frequencies associated with the frequency ranges of the cellular network's uplink and downlink channels.